Licky Licky
by Robots banging humans
Summary: Another [Human X bot] request. Enjoy.


**(Licky Licky)**

**Another request. Hope you all enjoy... there is more on the way tho. ;)**

* * *

><p>Your just laying in bed minding your own business. You where alone in your room, which was very quiet and peaceful since the guys where not there. Enjoying the silence, you closed your eyes listening to the sound of your heart beat. Just your mind was about to wonder off in la-la land you felt all around you sink in , as if the bed was coming to life taking its first breath of air. Eyes widening your heart started to gradually beat faster as minutes past by. Remaining still you feared something bad could happen if you moved. Suddenly you felt warm air hitting your exposed neck. It felt as tho someone was breathing purposely on your neck. Mind racing a million miles per hour you were pulled out of your thoughts as you felt something moist and warm glide across your cheek leaving what felt like slobber in its place.<p>

A muffled noise, which sound a lot like someone chuckling could be heard directly above you. The fact that it sounded familiar and the fact it was away from your face about a couple of inches, made you glare up at the invisible figure. Shifting so you could lay on your back you felt your legs bump against metal knee-joints, that to your surprise were gapped open. Realizing that they where practically on top of you, caused your face to heat up.

"Smokescreen, I know its you." You blinked, eyes staring at the ceiling.

Giving a half-hearted chuckle the sound of a 'click' could be heard in the dead silence, soon followed by the sound of a device whirring to life. Face appearing out of thin air the body slowly appeared until finally the door-wings where showing.

"Aww, what gave me away ?" the rookie smiled down at you, light blue optics looking directly at you (Whatever colored eye you had).

"That failed attempt to hide your laugh. It completely gave you away." You smiled as he rolled his optics.

Noticing the position you both where still in, your face turned bright red. Seeing you blush he realized that it was because he was on top of you completely in your personal space. Lip-components curling into a mischievous smile, without warning he attacked your neck with sloppy kisses and raspberries while there servos gently brushed your sides causing you to burst with laughter and thrash violently underneath them.

"HahahaSMOKES-hahahscreenhahah I CAN'T BREATH!" you manage to say in between laughs.

You tried to escape their assault but they kept you firmly in place. While he continued to tickle torture you, he secretly undid the buttons on your jeans before wiggling a digit under your armpit making you laugh more. Heck you didn't even feel or hear the sound of your zipper being undone. Grasping both your flailing hands he pinned your wrists on ether side of you then hungrily locking lips with yours. The feeling of cool, smooth marble-like lips pressed against yours made you give a little moan as there glossa/tongue tasted every inch of your mouth enjoying the fruity flavor. Their servo rubbed your sides as they deepened the kiss. Eyes closed and taking in the wonderful feeling, you felt your jeans slip off you leaving you only in your panties. Parting from you he looked at you with glazed optics for he enjoyed the heated kiss too.

"Sm-smokescreen." you stuttered, heart beating hard against you chest.

Smiling he playfully pulled on the waist-bane before letting it go causing you to let out a little squeak as it slapped against your heated flesh. Chuckling he tenderly rubbed your inner thigh drawing out a little moan from you. Seeing that you liked it ,he trailed kisses down your thighs to your panties which showed your arousal. Smirking he looked up at you with that look in their eyes. Panting slightly, face flushed you felt your love spot throb. Slowly taking off your panties with their dentas he tossed it to the side. now that's out of the way he spreading your legs and dived in.

"S-Smokescreen, no wai-" a pleasured gasp escaped your lips as your hands instinctively gripped the sheets.

Glossa teasingly stroking your outer lips ,his glossa slid further inside you causing your eyes to flutter close as he pleasured you. Flicking their glossa over the nob at the top, this drawled out a breathless moan from you as he picked up the pace. Soon the sound of fans whirring, and blissful moans filled the room as he finally pushed you over the edge. Moaning his name one last time, your climax hit you hard. Tasting your sweet-tangy juice that flowed down his intakes, he closed his optics riding you through your orgasm. Finished consuming your essence ,he licked his lip-plates then laid on the bed beside you wrapping their arms around you in a warm loving embrace. Slowly opening your eyes you kissed them on the lips tasting yourself as well.

"Fine. I'll let you slide this time." you smiled.


End file.
